


left our hearts in republic city

by eightbots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, characters and pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up means growing apart. But that doesn't mean you can't stay friends, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles about Team Avatar and maybe a few other characters set between episodes/post canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all know they don't see each other enough anymore. But they still like spending time together.

It was a remarkably warm autumn evening when they all decided to go to dinner. Mako was usually too busy to join them, always doing this or that for the force even when he was off-duty. He became one of chief Beifong's top men, outside of the metalbending regiment. But he'd decided to invite them all out for a change.

They didn't go to Narook's. People knew them there, and while Korra, Bolin and Asami were still recognized half a dozen times, at least people didn't approach them with quite as much familiarity. They needed to reconnect after everything that happened, and the evening was about them.

The Fire Nation-Earth Kingdom fusion cuisine they served was a staple of Republic City, with meat, grilled vegetables and a lot of seasoning. Korra and Bolin downed the food with gusto (and belched with even more gusto), while Mako ate more carefully. He was right to; half way through dinner Asami started coughing after she swallowed a particularly hot bite too quickly. Korra laughed and handed her a glass of water, patting her back. 

Once it was clear that Asami would survive her ordeal, she placed the glass back on the table and thanked Korra. They sat there, smiling at each other for what was probably too long for any onlooker to stomach. Bolin was grinning at them, elbowed Mako in the ribs, and laughed when he noticed how intently his brother was staring at the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of vent drabbles! I love them so much, I wish we got 20 episode seasons so they could just hang out. That's basically what this is.
> 
> Also I gotta point out that I don't actually believe Mako would be upset that Korra and Asami got together. That would actually be pretty OOC I think! He's just reacting how everyone reacts to couples in their honeymoon phase - with embarrassment and slight revulsion. Bolin's in a relationship too now so he doesn't do it any more, even if he did it in Spirit of Competition when Masami was a thing.


	2. Good old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic City is being rebuilt, and the Fire Ferrets do their part. Reminiscing is bittersweet. Set between Spirits and Change.

The Rebuild Republic City Special Fundrasing Pro-bending Championship (a mouthful by anyone's standards, but no one knew who to talk to to get the name changed) started off horribly for the Fire Ferrets. Mako insisted that the only reason they pulled through their first match (a 2-2 deal decided by a tiebreaker) was because the opposing team's waterbender was so scared at the prospect of Korra turning into a giant again.

So they practiced and practiced and practiced. And practiced some more. The brothers practically lived at the gym for the first few days, and Korra wasn't far behind. It was so much like old times, in fact, that they started talking about all the things they used to talk about when Korra first arrived in Republic City. The topics included Bolin and Mako's financial situation (which had stabilized since Mako got a job), Lin Beifong's apparent grudge against Korra (which had mostly disappeared since the latter had returned the former's bending), and theories on just how Asami always managed to look so impeccable (a topic from which Korra had once pointedly abstained, but was now rather enthusiastic about).

All in all, despite their temporary return to a year old routines, they found that nothing was the same. It was bittersweet, but since one of the changes was that were finally able to beat Tahno and the Wolfbats, they agreed it was probably for the best.


	3. With every crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her job wasn't to fix the daily problems of everyone in Republic City, but she still tried. Set between Spirits and Change.

Dealing with people's complaints about spirits and vines was a hassle, but Korra figured it was fine if it meant she didn't have another world-threatening crisis to worry about. Still, Asami had to restrain her from physical violence more than once when the reported emergency turned out to be a ruse. Random citizens came up with them so they could ask the Avatar about her battle, 'how she turned all blue like that', and once even if she could do it again for a picture. The old man's camera had run out of batteries right before Vaatu's attack.

But at the end of the day, it was fine. It was a test of both Korra's patience and confidence, but ever since Asami made herself her designated driver/general chauffeur, she was always ready with a reassuring word. Future industries had flourished once more after they came out with a new line of Satomobiles furnished with an in-built car radio instead of a police scanner (neither of which the Cabbagecar had), and the bending brothers didn't have to worry about where their next meal would come from anymore.

If their lives had improved so much, Korra thought, leaving the portals open couldn't have been that bad of an idea. But if her friends had any complaints, she'd go right back to the Spirit World and close them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of vent drabbles! I love them so much, I wish we got 20 episode seasons so they could just hang out. That's basically what this is.


End file.
